I Wish
by Kereea
Summary: Ai and Mako are feeling neglected by everyone but Impmon. When a stray wish turns them into Digimon, can the trio handle it? Chaper 2 up
1. The wish

I do not own digimon that are not of my own design. If they are of my own design, I will say so in the chapter that they are intro duced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mako! Ai! Can you two manage to not embarrass me tonight? In other words, clean up this room1" yelled the twins' mother. Ai and Mako had been miserable for weeks now. After moving to a new neighborhood, their mom wanted to impress the neighbors. This meant that Ai and Mako had to be what their mom said, when she said it, and it meant Impmon spent a whole lot of time in the closet. As the overly snooty party started, Impmon started crawling through the ventilation system of the house, until he found the room that his Tamers were in, at which point he just watched, bored.

'How come humans throw parties like this?' the small demon thought, 'I mean, Rika's birthday was way better. Tamers and Digimon only and there was good food. Plus watching birthday girl and Ryo try to beat Jeri and Takato in a dance contest; that was choice! Ai did a good solo though. I was kind of to busy playing dodge ball most of the time. But that party was awesome; this one is so boring there ought to be a librarian here.'

"OW!" it was Ai. Impmon was suddenly alert. Some punk brat had kicked her. Impmon would have gotten out of the vent then and there, but the latch was stuck. Mako shoved the boy, who ran to his mommy. Impmon watched in fury as Ai and Mako were scolded, and when the twins said what really happened; they were sent to their room for lying. As the kids entered their room, Impmon walked up to them and made sure that they were okay, but just as the twins were getting in bed, their mom marched in and started yelling at the four-and-a-half-year-olds.

"The party was ruined! Had you just apologized for pushing that poor boy Mako, it would have been fine! But NO! You had to say some pathetic story about how he started it and…"

"That story was true!" interjected Impmon, "I saw it."

"Be quiet!"

Impmon digivolved out of pure anger.

"Get out of this room right now!" Beelzemon snapped. Ai and Mako's mom glared at the demon lord digimon, and slammed the door. Beelzemon the turned to his tames and said, "You guys okay?"

Ai and Mako nodded a 'yes' then crawled into their bed. "Thanks Impmon," they both said.

"You're my partners; I've got to be there for you."

"You're the only on that ever is," Ai whispered quietly, "I wish you were our big brother."

Beelzemon laughed, "Yeah right. Other than you two, and maybe Rika and Jeri, I can't be a room with most humans for three minutes! Me, human? That doesn't compute."

Beelzemon turned around from his seated position against the foot of the bed, but Ai and Mako were gone. The he felt two little some-things climb into his lap, and saw two pairs of brown eyes flutter shut. Sifting so that the twins would be comfy, he heard Mako mutter, "You wouldn't have to be human, we could be digimon."

Beelzemon smirked. Were these two sweet or what? Soon, he became tired too, and slept, unaware that someone had heard the wish.


	2. We're Digimon!

Chapter Two: We're Digimon!

Beelzemon woke up and stretched, and then he said, "Where the heck am I?" For Beelzemon was no longer in his tamers' room, he was in the digiworld. Then he noticed that Ai and Mako were gone. As he looked around, he realized that he was in a forest, a digital forest. But where were his tamers?

"I can answer that you know," said a voice. It was Makuramon, the only deva worth trusting, other than Antylamon. He was sitting on a rock and cocking his head. Beelzemon supposed Makuramon was using his not-well-heard-of telepathic ability.

"If you can tell me, then please do," said Beelzemon flatly.

"Two clues I shall give. One, look around, two, remember the wish that they made last night. Oh, I've got to go, Sandiramon, the snake deva, is looking for me. Bye-Bye."

"What did he mean 'wish'? Oh yeah, the digimon thing. Okay," then he looked shocked, "OH, HOLY HECK!" he yelled. Looking around he saw two small Impmons lying against a tree. Beelzemon walked over and nudged them with his boot.

"Five more minutes Impmon," mumbled the one with the pink bandana.

"And five minutes for me too," groaned the one with the blue bandanna.

"Okay you two, up. Now!"

"Why?" they moaned.

'Let's see, I can't say "because you just turned into digimon' now can I? What am I talking about! I'm going to say it anyway.'

"You two turned into digimon, that's why!"

Both impmons opened their eyes. Unlike Beelzemon's when he was in rookie mode, they were brown, not green. "What!" they both yelled, and then continued screaming. Beelzemon groaned; much like that stuck latch on the air vent last night. When Ai and Mako screamed at the same time, it was ear shattering. Beelzemon was sick of the noise, so he fired a double-impact at a tree to get their attention.

"Jeez, you two are louder than my bike," he said dryly, and the twin digimon stared at him with big eyes, "But you're still my tamers, so no breaking my ears, okay?"

They nodded.

"Okay, good. Now if that wish turned you two into digimon, how do we turn you back?" Beelzemon muttered, then he started thinking (yes, I know that is very unlike him), 'They can't make another wish, it wouldn't be sincere. And they can't stay like this, they're humans, the digiworld would be too rough for them. What to do.'

While Beelzemon was doing that rare thinking, Ai and Mako were looking at themselves. Basically, they both looked like Impmon, except their Ai had a pink scarf and gloves, Mako had a blue scarf and gloves, and their eyes were brown, not green. Finally they got bored with this and started staring at their partner. Beelzemon looked at them and said, "I've got an idea, we go ask one of the nicer Sovran for some help."

Beelzemon got up and whistled, which was followed by a roaring noise off in the distance. A huge red-black-and-silver motorcycled was headed right for them, and stopped directly in front of Beelzemon.

"Good to see you, Behemoth," the demon lord said coolly, then, turning to Ai and Mako, "Hop on."

"Cool!" yelled Mako, and got on while his sister was wondering if this could possibly be safe. Beelzemon picked up Ai and set her on, then jumped on himself. Ai and Mako had to balance in front of the seat, and both looked scared out of their wits. Beelzemon wondered if when he was in his rookie form and scared, if he looked like that, big eyes and dropped jaw. Then he decided to concentrate on driving, and started the bike. As Behemoth stared off, doing about one-hundred, Ai and Mako freaked out some more. Beelzemon ignored it; they weren't even five yet, anyway.

After about an hour or so, Ai and Mako were enjoying the ride, even though Beelzemon sometimes had to stop them from falling off. They had gone through numerous portals, and were finally getting near Azulonmon's palace. Beelzemon just hoped that the great Dragon might have a solution to this problem.


End file.
